The Sea's Chaotic Moon
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: After being left at her relative's home by her father, Rosalie Potter was chosen by the goddess of Chaos to bring judgement to the wizards, but first she must fufill her destiny in another world. FEM!Harry, Bashing
1. The Beginning of Chaos

Chaos of the Sea.

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter

Chapter One- The Beginning of Chaos

Tears came down the face of 5 year old Rosalie Potter. She had came in the house with a beautiful pocket watch that had the engraving of a Lily just like her mama. She had won the class race out of everyone in her class. But that meant she also beat Dudley her cousin, which he didn't like at all that he was beaten by all the girls more so his freakish cousin. So her told his parents that the freak used her freakishness to win the class race. When the little girl entered her relative's house she was suddenly pulled by her hair by her uncle Vernon in to the hallway of where her cupboard under the stairs was. That was when he started to kick and stomp on her frail body. After what felt like hours of the pain her _loving uncle _felt like she had had enough _punishment _for using her freakishness. He then threw her in cupboard for good measure, before walking away.

Rosalie then felt her eyes get heavy as she felt to what she hoped was death for the hopes of escaping her _loving relatives._

Unknown to the young black haired girl when she opened her eyes she would be given a chance that would help her greatly and achieve her dream of freedom.

When Rosalie woke up she was shocked to what she saw, instead of the close wall on her cupboard she was at what looked like a really creepy forest. It was foggy and dark and she heard odd animal noises coming from all around her.

"**Ah here you are my child, Do you feel any pain from your wounds?",** a voice asked. Rosalie quickly turn to the side to see a black haired lady with a black and red tiger. The lady had black hair that shined red at random places she wore a long 1 shoulder dress. The right side of the dress had a series of gold looking circles she also had pale skin which make her look like she was glowing with the amount of light that the top of the forest let in to the bottom.

"I'm fine but where am I and who are you?",Rosalie asked once she got over the fact that she didn't feel no pain for the beating her uncle gave her. The woman smiled at her like Rosalie had seen with other women with their children.

"**My child you are at the forest of wishes which is within the relem of the gods. As for who am I, My name is Eris the goddess of Discord and Chaos, and I have brought you here in order for you to be my child of chaos.",** the woman now known as the goddess said as she smiled down at the now shock little girl.

"But why would you want me to be your child, I'm nothing but a freak? So why don't you pick someone else?", Rosalie asked the goddess.

"**It's quite complicated dear Rosalie. But I'll try to explain, you see for the pass 300 years I have been trying to find a second child to cause chaos to the world of magic for we gods believe they needed to get a wake up call when this era arrived, then I found your Mother's ancestor I believe her name was Emily Roseann Evans Nee Lee. I felt like if I was patient I would find the child I was looking for, soon I waited for that child to be born I waited generation after generation. When I almost had given up Your mother was born, I felt that my child of chaos was almost there. So I waited for your mom to be on the way to children. That was when I went to fate to see if my gut was right and that my child of chaos was about to be born, and to my utter joy you ****were that child I had been waiting for. But then your mom gave birth to twins that kinda screwed my choice up so I got confused on who to pick . I decided to watch each for a few years before I choose my child. I had picked your brother to watch for a few years. When I was done I knew he could never be the one then that was when Fate and Destiny came and informed me that you that child and that was only about 2 months ago when I found out who your father sent you away to, and what her had done to your mother, he had erased all memories of her having a daughter much less twins. So I started get permission from the head god you might say to do something that hasn't been aloud for a few million years. Sending someone to another world.",**Eris told Rosalie.

Rosalie couldn't believe it her father had just left her there at _that house _just because he had favored her brother whom she had never met.

"Do you mean you are going to send me to a new world, and leave me there just like my other family.", Rosalie asked looking down. "If that's the case then I don't want to be your child!"

Eris looked at the girl soon to be her daughter, her eyes had started to water showing that she was very upset.

"**No my child, I will be there with you though I can't be there all the time due to the fact that it's forbidden and I have my duties as a goddess to care for. But I will pop in to make sure you are doing fine and your not going crazy with this new world I will send you to. First you must decided which world you would like to got to a world of Ninja and samurai , or a world of Pirates and marines. Take your pick my dear.", **she said to Rosalie as she wiped the tears from the girls eyes.

Rosalie then started to think both worlds she could be free from her relative's so called Justice of the world. In the world of pirates she could be anything, while ninja she had lesser options she thought. Rosalie then reached her decision, and looked at Eris no longer crying.

"Send me to the world of Pirates and I will make your chaos there!",Rosalie said with a toothy grin. Eris smiled at the black haired girl.

"**Perfect choice my dear child, but before I send you I say a new name for a new start?", **Eris asked Rosalie.

Rosalie thought on how she would like a new name, it would give her a fresh new start.

"Sure why not so what is my new name?', Rosalie asked Eris just about jumping on her heels.

Eris laughed at her new daughter's excitement.

"**It shall be Kurotsuki it means dark moon for you shall be my little moon that shall cause chaos though out your new world's sea."** Eris said to her child.

Soon the new mother and daughter were walking thought the forest of wishes, Rosalie now Kurotsuki was waslking rather close to her new mom with a terrified look on her face as she kept her the odd sounds of creatures as they made way to their destination hoping to get there real soon. Which soon they were in frount of a mirror it had a circle like shape it had a wave like design it was blue in color. At the top held a large blue gem. The mirror had a smell of salt coming from it.

"What is this mirror for?". Rosalie asked her mom.

"**This mirror will allow you to travel to the world of Pirates and start you adventure my dear, but one day, you will return to give the wizards a lesson they will not forget ",** Eris said to Kurotsuki, "** I will send you to a place called windmill village there will be the start of a new adventure for you, when you'er older do what you want chose your own path. Now to enter the world you must just simply walk though the mirror and that will be how you enter the world"** , Eris told the girl as she bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Kurotsuki then held her head up high and walked in to the mirror, then the next thing she knew all she saw was darkness.

Author's note- This is the rewrite of Dark moon of chaos but I really am hoping this will not happen again, with the so many mistakes,Also I have restarted my poll so go to my account please and vote for who you want Kurotsuki to be paired with. If the person you want Kurotsuki to be with isn't there Just send me a review.

Okay Question time-

Should I add more people besides canon.

Should Kurotsuki take the letter D in to her name.

How offten should Eris come to see Kurotsuki.

Should she be apart of the brother with Ace , Sabo and Luffy?


	2. The Birth of the New Era

Chapter 2- The Birth of the New Era

Kurotsuki after spending a couple weeks on several other islands with her new mother Eris the goddess of chaos and discord. She was then later droped of at Windmill village on an island on the east blue. There she met she met Monkey D. Luffy, her new friend. They had quickly became a nightmare to the village's mayor, they both wanted to be pirates.

One day while they were hanging around a sea pool when they heard the shout of pirates. While other children were taken inside by their parents, the troublesome duo snuck to the dock wanting to see the pirates for themselves. They were behind some adults who were watching the mayor talk to the captain of the pirates to leave the island alone. Kurotsuki just had a feeling that the red haired man, the man the mayor was talking to was more than he seemed as he gave her the feeling he was a powerhouse for lack of better terms.

The man just laughed at the mayor said that they didn't have anything of value on the island.

"We are not here to take steal from this village we just plan to use this village as a base for the next year or so while we are in the East Blue. We will pay for anything we damage so relax, name is Shanks.", the man said to the mayor.

That was when the mayor caught the two behind the adults. They had gotten quite the lecture out of that.

The next day Eris came to the village with a large black and red tiger scaring the villagers. Which left quite the impression on the village about Kurotsuki's mother. Kurotsuki had introduced Luffy and Makino to her mom. Luffy and Kurotsuki were paying attention to Helia Eris's tiger companion. They were in Makino's bar, Eris talking to Makino while the duo were playing with Helia. Then when Kurotsuki who was rubbing Helia's stomach she felt something kick. Kurotsuki then jumped from her spot on the floor and ran over to her mom and tugged on her dress.

"Mom something is in Helia's stomach, did she forget to crew her food or something?,"Kurotsuki asked her mom for both her and Luffy as he was poking Helia's stomach lightly.

Eris had frozen stiff for a couple minutes at her daughter's question, but she quickly made an excusse up.

"**No my child. Helia is going to be a mommy, but how that will be a story for when you are older.**", Eris told the green eyed girl who looked slightly defeated.

"You better not be lying.", Kurotsuki said , Luffy nodding in agreement with her also wanting to know.

"**Yes I'll tell you now Tsuki-chan has anything interesting happen since you came to this island"**,Eris asked her daughter, wanting to know and to change the conversation from baby making, which luckily for the goddess had worked on both of the kids.

They had proceeded to tell Eris about a man named Shanks who both of the kids looked up to.

"Yeah Shanks and his crew are using Dawn island for the next year or so, Tsuki-chan drew Shanks' flag, show your mom",Luffy said, Kurotsuki then rummaged around in a large pocket that looked to be practically slapped on the side of her black shorts. When she pulled a piece of folded paper and handed it to her mom who unfolded it with Makino looking over her shoulder. The sketch was quite good some places were kinda wiggly. Other than that the picture was print perfect. It surprised the two woman how good Kurotsuki's drawing was. Soon the two role walked in after returning from a trip not to long ago. The two kids were then all over Shanks asking him question about where the went and what they saw. The two had introduced Eris to Shanks and a few of his crew some found her choses in pets odd due to the olarge tiger that was laying down by the bar.

" Oh Shanks while you guys were gone looked what I drew, it your flag", Kurotsuki said showing her role model the paper.

"Nice Tsuki-chan I think you should design flags as a living.", shanks said in slight hope to change her mind about being a pirate when she gets older., as the black haired girl just frowned at the man.

"Captain I think she liked that you liked her sketch of our flag but didn't like your attempt to discouraged her from being a pirate.", Benn Beckman said to his captain. As the girl was now glaring at the red hair man.

"No way! I'm going to make Luffy the next pirate king not be some flag designer a job like that wouldn't let me cause chaos.", Kurotsuki yelled at the two. While Makino and Eris just laughed at the two kids declaring they would be pirates while also trying to get the captain to take them on their next trip.

So the next few months flew by for Kurotsuki and Luffy, they gained some scars. Luffy trying to prove to the pirate, Kurotsuki by accidents. Luffy had eaten a devil fruit that Shanks had brought back mistaking it for some of the fruit that Makino had sometimes. Days later after Luffy got up set that shanks didn't fight back when a mountain bandit insulted and degraded him in front of just about everyone, he had pissed off the bandit and his gang, Shanks had came to save him only for the leader to run off with Luffy after he saw Benn take out his buddies using the butt of his gun, by using a smoke bomb. Kurotsuki had followed Shanks out on a row boat when she saw Shanks dive in the water when he saw a figure in the distance toss something in the water. She had taken a boat and rowed fast and ended facing a sea king only find out she could talk to it and convinced it not to eat shanks and her brother. And later found out to the other two there it sounded like she was hissing at it. The pirates had stayed two more weeks after their captains near lost of arm or life, before deiced to leave the island for good. The two had watched the pirates packed up their ship with supplies, Shanks had talked to them one last time and gave Luffy his straw hat to symbol a promise that they would meet again when he became a great pirate. Kurotsuki had taken his black cloak when she was walking to his ship shouting orders he pretended not to notice and also looked surprised when he turned around to see the Kurotsuki's hands full with his cloak. The two had tears in there eyes as they watched the pirate ship sail away in to the distance.

A/N- yes done! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had started high school this year and had gained and interest in law and order SVU so I was distracted for a while and the fact I was losing interest in one piece but not no more. I will try to make the next chapter longer and hopefully more detailed.

Now here are some results for the pairings-

Maro-12

Trafalgar Law-12

Zoro-10

Smoker -9

Sanji-7

Rob Lucci -3

Paulie-3

Eustass Kidd-3

izo-1

Killer-1

Donflamingo-1

Ace-1

The poll is still open if you want someone to be add let me know, now here a question that will be turned in to a poll later, How should Ace react to his sister's first bounty poster, Should Thatch live because Blackbeard screwed up on killing him, Should Kurotsuki's poster picture turn questions about Ace and why he only mentioned Luffy not his sister, Should Sabo be apart of the white beard pirates, Should some other WBP join Ace to Alabasta, Should a Straw hat or another WBP be caught by Blackbeard and his crew.

R&R


	3. Bounties and Fears

AN- sorry about not updating but I had no idea on how to write how Kurotsuki fit in to the East Blue Adventures so I'll be skipping to when Luffy gets his bounty. Remember my loyal fans if you have a request or any ideas send them to me they help feed this plot bunny that was kidnapped for a while. So please enjoy oh and check my profile I got a new poll up you got till I somehow get to reverse mountain to vote. Question is – What should Kurotsuki's pet be?

Chapter 3- Bounties and fears

Kurotsuki was leaning against the back of the ship watching Nami threaten the mail co not paying for the daily paper. Usosp seemed not to get why Nami was still obsessing over money now that her village wasn't under Arlong's rule anymore.

"It's real simple I don't want to be a kind of pirate and besides how else is Kurotsuki going to learn how to really know about how to dress like a proper lady when she gets older along with how to act like one as well", Nami said looking at the youngest of the crew of six, who seemed to be oblivious to the world around her as she just was leaning against the railing of the ship with her dreamy like smile on her face as she looked at the sky.

Seeming like she haven't heard a thing.

Well she was oblivious till Luffy crashed in to the sharpshooter. Who was now running around the deck with his eyes practical on fire since Luffy crashed in to him when he was working on his star thingy. She was laughing at Usopp while Luffy was trying to let Sanji let him get to the tangerine tree they got from Nami's foster mother's orchid. Sanji being who he was said no as the tree's technically belonged to Nami.

A little later once everything calmed down Nami was reading the paper Usopp was laying on the deck with a cloth over his eyes now that the hot liquid was most out of his eyes, Zoro was being Zoro and was sleeping,Luffy sitting on the railing with Kurotsuki leaning against it a couple feet away she was reading some book that her mother had given her on a recent visit.

Then 2 pieces of paper fell out of the newspaper catching the whole crews attention. Once everyone read what they were and who they were for everyone freaked.

They were wanted poster for both Luffy and Kurotsuki. They read,

STRAWHAT LUFFY

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

30,000,000

CHAOS BRINGER KUROTSUKI

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

37,000,000

What surprised the two now wanted pirates was the fact that Kurotsuki's bounty was higher than Luffy's. She was slightly worried since now she was a wanted pirate what Gramps would do when he found her since he had been planning on marrying her off to some high ranking marine in Louge Town ,Smocker was? Or worse what would Ace and Sabo do? She was getting chills down her back just thinking about what they would do. They could get to acting very weird when things that involved Luffy involved her as well. She just hoped that they don't find out what Mihawk did. They'll lock her up till she's 30.

while the young 15 year old was ocuiped with her inner thoughts she didn't notice the worried looks that some of the crew were sending her way.

An- well got this out of my system, i'll try to add another chapter soon now that I am back in gear, oh the whole Mihawk thing gusse or suggest what the 'thing' he did to Kurotsuki was

R&R

note- i restarted Kurotsuki paring poll to the 4 people i belive may fit her best


	4. Omake: Brother's reaction

Chapter 4: Omake: Brother's Reactions

Disclaimer: I in no way own One Piece or Harry Potter

_**Portgaz D. Ace, Moby Dick, some where in the New World**_

"_THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU BUNCH OF __PEDOPHILES, YOU EVEN DARE TO TOUCH HER IN THE WAYS YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT AND I'll TURN YOU ALL IN TO ASHES. YOU HEAR ME", _Ace shouted at the group of his fellow commanders that had been talking about his sister and how they wanted to date her and try certain things with her.

Soon the commanders were avoiding the fire balls that were being sent at their man hoods. By the time someone else came up on the deck Ace was in the middle of trying to strangle Thatch. Marco had thankfully for Thatch, Marco had happen upon the scene.

"Yoi Ace what's going on why are you trying to kill Thatch? _Again."_Marco demanded of the fire user, as he pulled him off Thatch.

"Simple they were talking about how they wanted to bang my _baby_ sister", Ace shouted at Marco as he tried to get the zoan user to let his arm go, just as Izou came up on the deck.

"You have a little sister?", the two commanders asked at the same time surprised, Ace would always talk about his little brother Luffy but they never heard anything about a younger sister.

"How come you never mentioned her before?",Marco asked.

"Well according to my brother Sabo he thinks that I have a brother complex when it comes to our little sister. So I'm extremely over protective of her, all and all I think I fit in to that quite right",Ace explained to his friend and fellow commander, just as Izou picked up his sister's wanted poster just as Ace's narcolepsy kicked in.

Izou looked at the picture of the girl was pretty simple it just showed her from her waist up wearing a green sweater that fell off her left shoulder revealing a red tank and the beginning of a tattoo. From what he could tell the girl had been in the process of dragging or punching someone if the slight drops of blood if that was what it was, were anything to go by. What caught Izou's eye the most was her emerald green eyes, it felt like they could pear in to his very soul and it was only a picture. Her hair was messier than Ace's, it was a midnight black with several pieces sticking up at odd places, she also her left eye covered with her hair. Her face was a heart shaped like.

"I'm jealous of Ace he has such a cute little sister, I would like to meet her," Izou said as more of the crew started to pour on to the deck.

_**Evans D. Sabo, Revolutionary Base, Grand Line, Unknown Island**_

Sabo's day had started out by beating the commanders to the news coo, and got to the newspaper first that morning for once. When he opened the news paper that morning he almost didn't noticed the two wanted posters that fell out. Out of curiosity he picked them up__to read them. When he saw the title of the first poster along with the picture he just about choked on his tea. He quickly looked at the other, soon a while toothy grin made it's way across the blond's face.

"So they finally did it they are pirates", Sabo said to himself. This was just as the other revolutionaries came in with their leader Dragon.

"Oi Sabo what's got you in such a good mood?",Hikiru one of his former member of his former pirate crew asked him.

"My younger siblings, Luffy and Kurotsuki they finally became pirates, and they got some pretty high bounties as well", Sabo said with tears of joy running down his face. While he was showing his comrads the two poster he couldn't help notice that Dragon was taking a special interest in Luffy's poster looking at it in almost hidden pride, like one a father would give to his . . son. Sabo soon started to think on the possiblity that Luffy was Dragon's son or possibly a way older brother. After those thoughts were done with Sabo then heard comments that those that Ace over heard on WhiteBeard's ship( Not that he knew that). Soon those who made the comments and the ones that agreed had the feeling they signed their death warrents.

In the background Dragon couldn't help but laugh at young Sabo, as he was attempting to disembowel some of his commanders.

_**Note- I find that I could do better but this is all I got for now. As for why Sabo had Kurotsuki's last name simply at a young age Kurotsuki gave it to him. I might have it explained more later. Now I would also like to inform you that the poll for Kurotsuki's pairing is soon to be endding it will end when the straw hats get to Reverse Mountain. Now for one question- Should I add Gin to the crew?**_

_**R&R **_


	5. Louge Town and shopping with Mom

Chapter Five- Louge Town and Shopping with Mom

Note- I would like to thank all of you that Reviewed for my story and to let you all know i think you may get more up dates on my other stories as well. well I hope you will enjoy this chapter

Kurotsuki looked at the sign that said Louge Town, she couldn't but smirk, they had finally made in to Louge Towm and soon they would be in the grand line and even closer to her dream of making Luffy the next King of the Pirates.

"See you later guys I'm off to see where they kill people", Luffy said before running off.

"Hey Luffy stop we need to pick a meeting place!",Ussop yelled but it was too late Luffy had already ran off.

"Don't worry we'll still be able to find find he if we don't that's when we can worry",Kurotsuki said to their long nosed friend.

They soon when seprate ways right after Kurotsuki handed Zoro a bag full of gold coins that her mom had appeared on her book during the night to help him with his sword problem.

"Keep it I don't take charity",Zoro said glaring at the bag.

"See it as a gift than Roronora- san, it's a gift because i want to help you, because you can't use your three sword style without three swords now can you, but there is one catch though" Eris said comming out of nowhere freaking the two out.

"Mo-Mom! What are you doing here?", Kurotsuki asked surprised that her mom was here in wasn't even a full or new moon. Eris just laughed at her daughter.

"**My child I'm here because your starting a growth spurt and your clothes are getting worn out you need new ones, so me and you are going to go shopping for clothes and later you can find Zoro to help you get a sword. Now Zoro good luck finding some swords**", her mom told her before directing the last part to the swordsman.

Kurotsuki then found herself being dragged off by her mom to the shopping district of Louge town as Zoro went his own way.

Kurotsuki was with her mom in a shoe store to replace her sandles that looked ready to fall apart, she was sure that she had already tried on over 30 pairs of shoes. They had already been in the store for almost an hour.

"Hey Mom why not this lets get a few pairs of these black boots and maybe two or three of the sandles they could be good to wear when the weather gets hot", Kurotsuki said as she looked at the pair of shoes that were similar to Nami's(here's a link for the shoe I had in mind-  . ?main_page=product_info&cPath=708_726&products_id=17196&zenid=bb1a4d4864f36940afb46709cc53e376 )

Soon after they left they were on their way to get clothes for any winter island, Eris had put her daughter's new shoes in black shoulder bag that expansible charm on it. She looked at her mom who was having her smile that spelled chaos.

"Um mom hows my mother doing? Does she still not remember me?",Kurotsuki asked a bit hesitantly. Eris looked at Kurotsuki as she held her head down when she remembered what her so called _father _did to her mother.

"_**Your mother remembered you once the spell broke when magic sent a charmed copy of your wanted poster, I also sent a self updating picture album of you, so she knows about you being the most wanted female rookie at the moment, your brothers, and she is happy about having another son though it is kinda unofficial since you just let Sabo use your name. James is currently trying to place the blame on the fact they needed to pay attention to your twin more and that you were perfectly fine at those beast house, your brother is spoiled to the core and a bully, now your father's whipped**_.", Eris told her daughter.

Kurotsuki smiled at the fact that her mother remembered her again. So the daughter and mom duo continued shopping, Kurotsuki new clothes were still pretty much the same but the sweaters was more lighter so in turn cooler. She had gotten a couple long coats since she refused to get long pants she liked her skirts thank you very much. She was now wearing on of the pair of black heeled boots. She was back at the ship putting away the clothes she bought, her mom had left a chest full of gold that her mother gave her mom to give to her, she mom shrunk it and she put the now small chest in the top dresser drawer wrapped in an old sweater,

"Well time to go find a good sword shop!", Kurotsuki said to herself as she made her way back into the town. As she was looking around the town for a good sword shop, her mind was wondering to the name of the marine Gramps wanted her to marry when she got older. Then it hit her as she saw some white smoke coming out of the towns marine base. _White Hunter Smoker, the Marine Captain of Louge Town._

_Damn it Gramps really knows how to pick them, oh well just have to be careful", Kurotsuki thought as her attention went to a sword shop that she saw Zoro in._

_Note-About two to three more chapter till the poll closes and even then I plan to keep in a surprise on who won. Now a couple question that have been bugging me._

_When should Gin join up with the straw hats._

_Should all or just a few of CP9 join the straw hats after Enies Lobby, if yes how._

_When should Sabo pop up to pay Luffy and Kurotsuki a visit_

_The Question behind Enies Lobby is because even though they tried to kill Robin and all I still liked then, plus I like Lucci._

_So that's all for now , any request send them in_


	6. Omake: Lily remembers

Chapter 6- Omake- Lily finds the truth

Author's Note- finally thought of something for this.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's office_

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the famed school Hogwarts, a school of young witches and wizards in training. He was possibly having quite one of the most complicated days in his life. He had just received a wanted poster from James who had received it from some unknown sender that knew about the memory charm that James had placed on Lily some years ago. It was the same reason that James was in his office today. The same poster had almost been given to Lily but James had taken it .

"Albus what are we going to with the posters that are showing up sooner or later Lily is going to get her hands on one and one of them might be charmed to brake the memory I put on her so she would forget about Rosalie", James said to his former headmaster.

"James even if Lily finds out I'm sure she will understand that giving up Rosalie was all for the greater good, you had Henry to take care of as he had just became the boy who lived you needed to pay attention to Henry I'm sure when Rosalie comes to Hogwarts she'll understand that her elder twin's protection.", Dumbledore told the black haired man.

Meanwhile else where in the castle Lily was catching up with with her old friend Severus. Lily was telling him about the usual dreams she had been having but they didn't seem to be dreams more like memories.

Days later Lily received a odd letter while she was at home with Henry. It had said that she would find the truth of her children. This had confused Lily greatly as she only had one child Henry. She wondered if the sender some how knew of her dreams.

The next day James went off to talk with Dumbledore with Henry with him so she was left alone. She went to the library to read. While she was in there she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

The windows of the Potter Library had suddenly burst open with a powerful gust of wind. Lily had attempted to stop the wind with her magic but it didn't work. Then as sudden as it started it stopped, oddly enough the Library hadn't been touched by the wind. She looked at what she had been sitting only to see what looked like a … wanted poster?

Lily looked at the large print name of the wanted person Evans D. Kurotsuki, the picture was of a young black haired girl about Henry's age 14 going on to 15 maybe, pale with a very slight hue of tan, her hair had several pieces that stood up she could slightly see scars on her left eye that seemed to be making a shape but Lily couldn't quite tell what it was due to some of her hair covering her left eye, the visible eye the color surprised her it was a shade of emerald green that she had .

Then as if something broke with in Lily she received a flood of memories . Once the sudden dizziness from the burst of memories she could really remember who that girl was it was her daughter Rosalie Lilian Potter, but what happen while she was gone from her daughter's life, how did her daughter become a criminal? Questions flowed though Lily's head all what if's and how's.

"Lily we're back!", the voice of James shouted.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she began to think on why James had been actting so odd lately. Once she was in sight of her husband she narrowed her eyes at him.

"James would you care to explain why my memories of our daughter were being supressed?", she asked in a calm voice.

James froze as he saw the poster he had been trying to keep from Lily by the look on her face she was anything but pleased at him. He gulped as he knew it would be bad.

Author's note- Here u go chapter 6 though it is kinda rushed, but still I hope you like it. How you review you guys just seem to love this story. Now on a side note everytime I see Cavendish or what ever and the Bartolomeo aka the guy who looks like he stole from Kidd's closet, I can't help but think over some odd love triangle where Cavendish still wanted to kill all of the supernovas but her under the idea that "poor" Tsuki- chan was forced to become a pirate by Luffy and has the idea of that he's Kurotsuki's knight in shining armor, and Bartolomeo more or less wants her for her devil powers the Copy-Copy no mi and the fact he either likes strong willed woman or he has a thing for face scars.

Now for Question time-

What kind of sword should Kurotsuki ger? Cursed?

What should the name be?( please answer this one at least people I really can't think of this on)


	7. The Chaos Sword

Chapter 7-Sword of Chaos

disclaimer- I do not own one piece or harry potter, not even Kurotsuki's sword that design belongs to angel wolf, thanks for the sword design.

Kurotsuki's was in the shop she had seen Zoro in earlier going though some katana barrels looking for the blade that was calling to her. She had the feeling that her mom had something to do with that, or it could just be a really powerful cursed on a sword. She heard the door open she then saw the marine captain of the base walk in the shop smoking two cigars, she guessed that was a habit he picked up since she last saw him which was when she was 9. he had taken a look at her and he appeared not to recognize her, thankfully.

He turned his attention to the old man that owned the shop. He appeared to be asking where one of his officers were. As the young pirate's hand brushed a purple and blue sheath, she suddenly gasp at the surge of power she felt go though her body.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by Smoker and the shop owner, then both looked over to the black haired girl as she was pulling the katana out of the barrel and taking it out of it's sheath, revealing the black blades that had silver moons going along the side of the blade.

"Hey what's going on their", the shop owner shouted at the black haired girl.

"The sword somethings different about it",she said she knew that this was the blade she knew was calling for her.

The blade once Kurotsuki touched the tip it had started to have a dark purple glow and the moons turned a blood red. The glow from her sword had suddenly made the store seem real dark. After what seemed like hours the glow disappeared. Kurotsuki took a long look at the sword she held it seemed to be a really strong sword and sharp.

She then looked at the old man who was in shock at what just happened with the sword, Smoker was in a similar shock . She couldn't blame them she was kinda surprise since usually things like that only happened in the Grand Line from what Ace and Sabo had told her in the few DenDen Mushi calls she had gotten from the two in the pass couple years they had been gone.

She just laughed at the two before she put about 100 thousand beil on the counter for the sword and a sharpener stone, before leaving she had put more than enough after that lady told her how much swords that were from that barrel cost she quickly left the shop not wanting to stick around Smoker longer than needed. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thank god he didn't realize it was me, but shouldn't he have gotten my wanted poster from HQ by now?",Kurotsuki wondered aloud from her place near a fountain.

Back at the weapon shop Marine Captain Smoker was still in shock at what that blade that that black haired girl left with. Things like that should only happen in the Grand Line not places like the East Blue.

Smoker left the same shop without another word to the owner with the feeling that he would see that girl again. She had seemed familiar some how. He let out a breath of smoke as he countiued to look for Takashigi. How that girl could disappeared with out a trace he would never know. As the White Hunter started his search for his subordinate, his mind couldn't help but wonder to the black haired girl just who was she why did she seem so familiar?

Author's note- Gosh I'm so sure I could have done better but this is all I got for now, I think next chapter I'll wrap Louge Town Up hopefully with a super long chapter, oh people I have another story up, it's called the Whirl Pool Spins Again, it's a Naruto X One Piece Cross over, I would really like your feed back on it I figured not many people read these kind of fanfictions or my summary wasn't good, also the next chapter may take a little long because of fights now send me your comments on how bad or good I did, send me any request you have now wish me luck with the next chapter. Oh and I am sorry for the short chapter truly.


	8. Escape LougeTown

Chapter 8- Escape Lougetown

* * *

Kurotsuki couldn't believe her brother sometimes, he had just not too long ago thought he was going to die and was ready to go out like the late pirate king, by smiling. But then he had, by some kind of act of god or devil fruit user, been saved by a bolt of lightning which also hit buggy who was about to chop his head off. That was when the marines decided to attack. That was when she found out that her poster had a being sent out to several marine base cause someone with held them and she had a feeling that it was Gramps trying to prevent her posters being shown with the slight hope that she would want to be a marine's wife. They soon were able to get out of the square after convincing Luffy that staying there would be bad and they wouldn't be able to get to the Grand Line.

Any marine that had gotten in their way was kicked by Sanji, Cut by Zoro, and Punched by both her and Luffy. Zoro got held back by some marine girl. Sanji had threaten to kick Zoro's ass if he hurt her which she got offended by that comment. Next they ran in to Smoker, was fate trying to help the marines or them.

Both her and Luffy stopped and stood in front of Smoker. Luffy had told Sanji to go ahead without them.

"Evans D. Kurotsuki the Chaos Bringer, so you really did become a pirate like you said you would, you have guts especially with who your grandfather is, and Straw hat Luffy like I said you with have to get though me if you want to get to the grand line" Smoker said as both her and Luffy were for the hit, but their fist went right though Smoker before grabbing them and pulling up in to the air.

"Damn it let us go you bastard", Luffy shouted as he tried to get lose.

Kurotsuki was struggling where she was a bit higher, she had to get Smoker's attention she could try to copy his power but either he knew about her power from Gramps or he really didn't want to look her in the eye but it was more than likely that Gramps told him about her Devil Fruit power.

* * *

The two were then tossed to the ground making a loud thud. Just when they were about to get up when Smoker pinned the two down by practical sitting on the two and hand his weird stick thing touching Luffy which was making him weaker which also resulted in Kurotsuki fighting even more, there was no way she was coming this far only to get stoped now.

Then as if out of the blue a man in a cloak appeared out of the blue, Luffy couldn't see him, while she and smoker got a good look at his face it was the most wanted man in the world the Revolutionary Dragon. Why was he helping them?

Kurotsuki was then surprised when Dragon then tossed Smoker into some pile of Crates, allowing the two of them to finally get up. Kurotsuki looked at the man suspiciously, why who someone like Dragon help them without a reason.

"Dragon why did you help us", Kurotsuki asked him.

The man just turned to face her he seemed to be debating on if he should tell her.

"A favor for one of my commanders" was all he said before a large and strong gust of wind started to blow and it was able blow both her and Luffy close to where the Going Merry was.

* * *

It was also where Sanji and Zoro were they looked like they had a rough landing much like Kurotsuki and Luffy. Kurotsuki saw that Nami and Usopp were already on the ship. Just when she was about to try something her mom showed her a couple months ago she then had Zoro and Sanji crash in to her because used his body like a sling shot and they all landed on the deck with a loud thud.

"Luffy one of these days I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly"Kurotsuki told her brother as they set off leaving the island.

* * *

When they came to the guiding light, Sanji brought out an empty barrel. A ceremony for entering the grand line. Ussop had kind of freaked out the fact that Sanji was so clam during the storm.

"Looks like we're all going to say why were in this crew" Kurotsuki said before laughing.

"To find the all Blue"

"To become the world greatest swordsman"

"To bring Chaos the the seas and also I need to castrate Mihawk for stealing my first kiss"

"To Draw a Map of the whole world"

"To Be a Brave Warrior of the sea"

"Heh, To Become the King of the Pirates!"

They soon all had their right foot on the barrel.

"Let's go the the Grandline!" the crew shouted as they broke the barreal with their foot.

* * *

Author's note- I'm sorry about the chapter not being so super long like I promised, not to mention this being really crappy though I promise to try to do better next time since this chapter was rushed


End file.
